Memory correctable errors are becoming a major issue in today's modern personal computers, especially since supported memory sizes often reach terabytes instead of gigabytes. To that end, complex predictive failure analyses are desirous in order to anticipate and prevent mild to catastrophic system failures involving data loss and damage due to memory errors.